por un puñado de flores
by Nyxkarou Cullen d Hdz
Summary: hola chicas soy nueva aqui , este fic trata de que bella trabaja con alice en una empresa de esta misma de organizacion de fiestas,que pasara cuando la fiesta sea de los cullen , y cuando bella sea la supervisora de la decoracion de la casa, que pasara cuando se vean, descubranlo, espero sus comentarios,con entusiasmo
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Bella Pov

-Genial.-Bufe, mientras si me decidía si ir o no .

-Ya Bella, deja de quejarte que te pagare.-Gruño Alice, mi hermana.

Mierda, mierda mil veces para mi , lo único que me impulsaba para seguir trabajando con mi hermana en su Agencia de eventos sociales C & R ósea Charlie y Reneé, era que me pagaría y así podría juntar para la universidad, ya llevaba un año juntando.

-Eso ya lo se Alice, pero por Dios porque no vas tu y la arreglas además es tu amiga y sabes bien que yo ni la conozco, y no se como sea , además la tengo que peinar, vestir, etc y además también a Jaaper y de eso mejor te encargas tu , por favor Alice.- le dije con mi s ojos de cordero a medio morir.

-Aghhh esta bien Bella tu ganas .-Me respondió con aire derrotado.- Tendrás que ir a la casa de los Cullen y supervisar la decoración del jardín y de toda la casa , ten.-Y me entrego una tabla, con sus anotaciones acerca de cómo tenia que quedar, y también venían hasta imágenes , wow¡ genial, esto iba a ser pan comido.

-Gracias Alice, muchas GRACIAS¡.- y le di dos esos, uno en cada majilla.

-Si, si lo que tu digas Bella, ten aquí esta la dirección.- respondió

Y la lei, era Calle Magnolia , no 4, Forks Washington …

FLASHBACK

-Charlie, Reneé, me voy a Forks a ayudar a Alice en el verano, y estudiare haya.- Les informe.

-Estás segura Bella?.- Me pregunto Charlie.

-Si, papá, muy segura, me siento muy sola sin mi hermana .- Ya que Alice, se haba ido a vivir con Jasper, su novio terminando la preparatoria y había puesto un negocio de organización de eventos sociales, y yo le quería ayudar, ella y yo ya lo habíamos platicado y ella habia accedido .

-Esta bien Bella, pero recuerda, primero el estudio.-me aconsejo.

-Gracias, Charlie.- respondi yo agradecida.

-Te extrañare mucho Bella, no olvides llamarme.- Me dijo Reneé con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te llamare, te lo prometo.- le djie, no quería ver a mamá llorando..- Ire a hacer mi equipaje.- les avise.

-Cuando termines, te llevare al aeropuerto .- Me dijo Charlie.- Por cierto , sabe Alice que iras?.-me dijo dudoso.

-Si , claro de hecho ella me lo propuso.- le respondi.

-Esta bien.- respondió Charlie derrotado

Lo malo es que esa seria la penúltima vz que los vería.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Bella¡.- me dijo Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación.-Quieres que la boda sea un desastre o que?

-Claro que no Alice.- le dije yo irritada.

-Parece que si , es a las 6:00 pm y ve que hora es.- me dijo enseñándome su reloj.

-Por dios Alice¡ apenas son las 10:00am.- le dije un poco sorprendida a este pequeño duende.

-Por eso faltan solo 8 horas para que empieze, aisi que mueve ese pequeño trasero a tu auto.-me dijo un poco divertida.

-Esta bien , esta bien ya voy,. Le dije yo derrotada, rayos¡ como es que un pequeño duende como Alice de cabello negro y rasgos perfectos y pequeños como un duende, ahh si claro es tu hermana mayor y tu jefa Bella, y también el único familiar que te queda, me regañe, no me gustaba pelear con Alice.

Y me encamine hacia mi auto, si Mi auto, solo mio amaba mi auto, era un Chevy, azul tenia como unos 6 años solamente y estaba en perfectas condiciones, Charlie le había mandado dinero a Alice , hacia 2 años para que me lo comprara en mi cumpleaños, habia sido, charlie...

Cuando llegue, me estacione , y busque la entrada, , toque y me abrio el muchcho mas guapo en toda la historia...

.Hola guapa.- me dijo


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

Su cabello era color cobrizo , tenia unos ojos de ensueño, verdes como una esmeralda, rasgos perfectos, una nariz simétrica hermosa ,unos labios rosados y su piel pálida como la nieve , de su cuerpo ni hablar, llevaba una camisa que dejaba ver perfectamente sus músculos, supongo que llevaba esa playera por que hoy hacia calor, si exacto hoy el dia estaba soleado y eso era perfecto, el día no él, bueno también el ,verdad pero estoy hablando de el día es que el simplemente era guapísimo …

Joder,mierda me había quedado embobada viendo su perfecto cuerpo , rayos , ni siquiera había notado que me había llamado guapa , rayos que te pasa hoy isabella swan .

-Hola.- le conteste lo mas calmada que pude.- mi nombre e Isabella Swan , vengo de la Agencia de Eventos Sociales C & R, me permite pasar , vengo a supervisar la decoración.- le dije lo mas cotes que se me ocurrió, pero supongo que lo dije muy rápido por lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y lo siento Isabella, pero a mi me informaron que iba a venir otra persona , creo que su nombre era Alicia o algo asi.- me dijo con la actuación de una cara triste.

Mierda creo que era el hermano de el novio , era un Cullen , wow, joder , que suerte la mia ( modo sarcasmo al estilo Bella Swan ).

-Oh si, claro señor Cullen , Alice , ella es mi hermana , lo que pasa es que ella y yo cambiamos papeles , porque ella fue a arreglar a la novia .- le dije con una mueca en la boca de serenidad, bueno tan siquiera es lo que quería demostrar , porque no se porque razón este hombre me ponía demasiada nerviosa.

-Esta bien señorita Swan , le creo , la camioneta de las flores ya llego y creo que la mayoría de la decoración es de flores porque trajieron muchísimas.-me dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, señalándome con los ojos una camioneta que anunciaba a la florería y se veía que toavia faltaban mucha flores por bajar.

-Si, lo siento, mi hermana suele ser un poco excesiva a veces, pero siempre hace bien su trabajo y todo queda excelente se lo aseguro.- le dije con una sonrisa formal , este chico si que me ponía los nervios de punta.

-Esta bien , ya lo creo, ahora si gusta acompañarme.-me dijo con una sonrisa torcida, wow pero que sonrisa tan mas hermosa, ya basta , isabella swan , me regañe, en ese momento el me abria la puerta , para que pasara, vaya que caballero .

POV ALICE

Me encontraba peinando a Rosalie , la hermana de Jasper, mi novio , ellos y la familia Cullen me habían contratado , Jasper no quería , se le hacia como una falta de respeto pero yo le prometi que aunque no me hubieran contratado yo lo hubiera hecho, el no quedo muy satisfecho, pero quedo tranquilo, ya que también le dije que a mi me encantaba lo que hacia y además no les cobraría, bueno solamente los arreglos ellos los pagarían , habie insistido en pagarlos yo, pero ellos dijeron que ya estarían abusando mucho de mi .

-Oh Alice , eres genial .- dijo mi cuñada al verse en el espejo, sinceramente se veía muy hermosa , de por si lo era, pero hoy en el dia de su boda se veía despampanante, sus papás no vendrían , ya que su mamá se encontraba en un viaje de negocios y pensaba que vendría su padre, y su padre al igual estaba en un viaje de negocios y pensaba que iba a venir su madre, apenas hoy se había enterado ella, asi que ninguno de los dos pudo venir , ya que estaban muy lejos como para llegar hoy , eso me lo había contado Rose, no se veía muy triste, ya que ya se había acostumbrado a estar sin sus padres, ya que se habían divorciado y siempre estaban en viajes de negocios y ellos cuando eran mas chicos estaban siempre con niñeras, o algo parecido, yo conoci a Jasper recién me mude a Forks , yo estaba en un restaurante y el acababa de entrar, cuando lo vi , coqueteamos y bebimos un café y asi de simple y de sencilla se había dado nuestra relación , lo amaba , y por lo personal jamás había conocido a sus padres y tampoco es que hablaran mucho de ellos la , verdad. Bella ,solo conocía a Jasper y eso porque el iba a mi casa por mi cuando íbamos a una cita o algo por el estilo , Bella era un poco antisocial , a los únicos amigos de ella que conocía era Jacob , Angela y Ben , ya que ella siempre estaba estudiando, casi no salía, y no conocía ni a Rose, o me había hecho muy amiga de ella y me había presentado a la familia de su novio , Los Cullen, eran unas personas maravillosas y por supuesto Bella no los conocía .

-Bien , Alice es hora del vestido.- me dijo Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos .

-Si,claro, voy por el .- le dije contenta, verdaderamente, me encantaba mi trabajo .

Camine hasta la cama donde estaba reposando el vestido , y lo agarre para llevarlo hasta donde estaba ella , cuando llegue lo colgué es un perchero y lo saque con cuidado de el porta traje,era hermoso, era despampanante , y un poco abultado.

Le ayude a ponérselo, cuando la vi , pensé que era la novia mas hermosa que había , mas aparte que de por si ella era muy guapa, el maquillaje que le había colocado no era extravagante , era muy sencillo, , tenia una sombra dorada en los ojos , los ojos delineados para que le resaltaran, un poco de rubor, solo poquito , porque su piel palida era muy bonita como para ponerla roja , y sus labios, bueno sus labios eran rojos y resaltaban con su piel blanca ,el vestido tenia un escote en el pecho , que se le ajustaba muy bien, iba pegado a la cintura, de la parte de abajo era ampon en forma de corazón, lo que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pierna, desde la parte de su espalda llevaba un encaje en espiral entre dorado que resaltaba sus muy bien formadas curvas y llegaba hasta su pierna por ultimo, sus zapatos eran altos de unos 10 cm , eran dorados y blancos, estaban hermosos.

-Bien y cómo me veo Alice?.- me pregunto , con una sonrisa en el rostro .

-Hermosa, Rose, ahora debo ir con Jasper, solo nos quedan 3 horas.- le avise a rose.

-Si, claro Alice.- me dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro .

-bien ahorita vengo .-le dije

Llegue a la habitación de Jazz , que estaba al otro lado de el pasillo , toque la puerta y entre , y cuando lo vi el todavia estaba profundamente dormido, ay dios este hombre iba a ser mi perdición se veía tan sexy sin playera que me daban ganas de ''comérmelo''. Aparte tenia que venir ya que yo también asistiría a la boda, iria con Jazz , Rose en persona me había invitado , aparte de que seria su dama de honor y asi que había traido mi vestido , ya que se suponía que me cambiaria en un cuarto en casa de los Cullen , pero Bella, insistió en que no quería venir a arreglar a Rose.

-Despierta dormilón.- Le dije a Jazz dándole un gran beso en la boca .

El abrió los ojos sorprendido y con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh Alice, mierda me he quedado dormido .- dijo espantado

-No te preocupes, te ayudare a terminar mas rápido .- le dije guiñándole un ojo complice, o si y creo que serian mas que los ojos lo que quedaría complice entre el y yo.-Quieres que nos demos una ducha?

-Claro, nena.- me dijo el y me cargo hasta el baño mientras yo abrazaba su gran cuerpo muy bien formado , el abrió el agua caliente y mientras se calentaba el agua, nos fuimos besando y desnudándonos , me metió a la ducha y me bajo de su cuerpo , agarro el jabon y lo paso por todo mi cuerpo hasta que llego a mi centro y con uno de sus dedos empezó a masajear mi clítoris y yo muriéndome de placer empeze a masturbar su pene ya erecto , me quito las manos y yo quite las suyas me subi a horcajadas a su cuerpo y el se metió a mi centro , y me empezó a dar , primero suave, y luego mientras la pasión subia, cada vez mas duro .

-Oh si Jazz, mas mas .-gemi en su oído, supongo que eso le gusto y me dio mas fuerte.

-Oh si Alice.- gimio

-AHHH ¡.- grite excitada ya que todo mi mundo se rompió en mil pedazos, mientras alcanzaba el cielo, el se vino justo después.

-siii .- grito , excitado .

Despues de hacer el amor, nos terminamos de bañar entre arrumacos y todo eso . luego , me vesti y lo ayude a el a vestirse , y lo peine justo después me peine yo con unos caireles .

Wow cuando vi la hora solamente faltaba una hora, mierda.

Bella Pov

Por fin había terminado, todo había ido bien menos por un idiota que se había olvidado poner las flores en su sitio .

Flashback

Estaba supervisando el arco de la parte después de que el señor Cullen , me viniera a mostrar donde se iba a celebrar la boda que era en el patio trasero, con vista al bosque, genial , el arco estaba perfecto , con rosas blancas a todo alrededor, mire el papel que me había dado Alice y en efecto, asi tenia que quedar esa parte.

Fui a ver los 3 escaloncillos y vi que faltaba algo ¿pero qué?, revise el papel y en efecto faltaba algo las fresias a los lados , fui a ver a los muchachos de las flores para hablar con el jefe , cuando por fin lo encontré estaba encerrado en la camioneta, en el lado de el piloto durmiendo , ah que bonito. Toque a ventana y se despertó sobresaltado .

-Hey tu, tarado.- Le dije a ese chico muy enojada, se bajo de la camioneta un poco despeinado.-Tu eres el jefe?.- le pregunte furiosa.

-A sus ordenes, hermosa.- me dijo con un tono que supongo trataba der ser sexy , pero su boca olia cebolla y ajo, diuhh que asco.

-En primera no me digas hermosa , en segunda quiero que vayas a ver , los escaloncillos ya que faltan unas flores .- le dije tajante.

-Si , si esta bien .- me dijo apenado, era un chico flacucho de cabello rubio y rasgos finos, era guapo pero a mi me daba asco .

FIN FLASHBACK

Despues de eso , todo había ido bien el pasillo , estaba decorado con unas flores entrelazadas , eran lilas, rosas ,fresias y muchas mas que no reconoci , pero se veía hermoso, aun faltaban 2 horas para la boda , revise , el escenario el sitio donde iba a ser la fiesta y todo estaba bien , de repente sentí una respiración cerca de mi cuello, me daba miedo pero a la vez me excitaba voltear y ver quien era .

-Hola, Isabella.- me dijo la voz mas sexy del mundo.

-Hola , señor Cullen , se le ofrece algo.- le dije con una sonrisa en la boca .

-Si claro, pero la pregunta es, me lo podrá dar.-me dio con una voz demasiado lujuriosa como para ser un juego, ok, ok esto ya me estaba dando miedito , pero decidi seguirle el juego.

-Depende de lo que quiera.- le dije con su mismo tono de voz.

-Esta bien te dire que es lo que quiero, quieres que te diga?.- me dijo con un tono seductor, su aliento era de menta humm que rico.

-Me encantaría.- le dije otra vez con su mismo tono, por Dios que me estaba pasando , ni siquiera conocía el tipo , pero me gustaba demasiado, jugaría con fuego , solo esperaba no quemarme, aun no volteaba a verlo, ya que supongo que me ruborizaría, y no quería que viera esa parte de mi , joder , y hasta me importaba lo que pensara de mi, wow tu si que estas loca Isabella, me dije a mi misma, si lo sé, lose, le dije a la pequeña vocecilla de mi mente , pero que quieres es un modelo de no se cuantos años , tal vez mi edad , tal vez mas tal vez menos, pero estaba de ensueño y las hormonas son cabronas.

-Esta bien, te dire, te quiero a ti .- me dijo con una voz que me dio miedo y luego de eso no vi nada.


End file.
